¿Quién no ama a Artemis Fowl?
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Es la purita verdad, ¿quién no adora al chico genio? Pero como Artemis y Holly están a punto de descubrir, tanto amor a veces trae serios problemas... especialmente para la salud mental de ambos xD ¡Vamos, sean curiosos y lean!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hiya, minna:D Bueno, pues aquí les dejo este fic, que espero sea de su agrado ¡Disfrútenlo!

**¿Quién no ama a Artemis Fowl?**

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Artemis Fowl, en sus 16 cortos pero intensivos años de vida, había aprendido algo muy bien: hay gente exageradamente imbécil. Loqueros, profesores, meseras… pensó que ya lo había visto todo hasta que, para cursar su etapa preparatoria, sus padres habían decidido inscribirlo al exclusivo colegio mixto St. Helen, donde solo iban los retoños de las mejores familias irlandesas. Sí, las instalaciones eran aceptables, los profesores no eran del todo estúpidos (excepto cuando, por supuesto, se les ocurría interrogar a Artemis, cosa que sucedía cada vez menos) y el laboratorio de cómputo no tan patético; pero, lamentablemente, el dinero no garantiza todo, y el heredero de la dinastía Fowl venía a descubrirlo amargamente. Como ejemplo infalible de que Dios las hace y ellas se juntan, ahora tenía a todo un molesto club de fans, que gustaba de cotorrear a su alrededor cuando intentaba estudiar en la biblioteca y de graznar chillones "¡Hola, Artemis!", por los pasillos, seguidos de risitas que ya le parecían el anuncio del holocausto. ¿Es tan difícil que un genio del crimen tenga un poco de paz a su alrededor? La falta de costumbre a este mar de hormonas, por estar siempre en un colegio de chicos (dando por sentado que a ninguno se le doblara la manita… xD) y el abierto desprecio que esto causaba en los muchachos que se creían los "playboys" estaba frustrando como pocas cosas lo habían logrado el brillante cerebro de Artemis Fowl II. Y para como, ya no podía codearse tanto como él le hubiese gustado con otras mentes distinguidas del delito porque, con sus dos padres en casa ahora, Mayordomo envejecido y Juliet en Estados Unidos, no podía darse sus escapadas cada que él quisiera. ¿Podía acaso la mala racha aumentar? Artemis no tenía idea, pero sí, sí podía.

Si había una persona sobre la Tierra, o más bien debajo de ella, que lo supiera, esa era la capitana Holly Canija. Estaba acostumbrada a ver casos realmente raros cuando ayudaba a Remo con el papeleo; pero el ataque al cerebro de un agente de la PES por una manada de gusanos apestosos se quedaba muy corto en comparación de lo que tenía adelante. Holly había visto seres mágicos con un grado mayúsculo de aire en el cráneo (después de todo, había estado en la rebelión de los goblins, los trolls eran algo de todos los días y Grub Kelp seguía en la PES) pero nada la hubiera preparado para la solicitud que aquella noche llegó a las oficinas. La leyó y la releyó suficientes veces como para convencerse de que no era una broma y para asquearse durante el resto de la noche. El caso era el siguiente:

La señorita Aurora Oberón, perteneciente a las niñas mimadas de Refugio y (para colmo) amiga íntima de Lily Fronda, estaba metiendo una solicitud para hacer un viaje de recreo a la superficie fuera de las áreas turísticas convencionales. No había pedido Tara, ni Disneyland París; ni siquiera alguna exótica lanzadera en el Caribe; de hecho, se había atrevido a pedir… "el destino". Solicitaba una lanzadera turística a Dublín, Irlanda; y no solo eso, sino que además pedía permiso para visitar, con los escudos protectores, la mansión Fowl.

-¿Puedes creer esto?- le dijo una indignada Holly a Potrillo, arrojándole el micro-floppy con la solicitud- Para entretener al resto de sus amiguitas cabezas huecas, piden el destino más vetado de toda Europa; y cuando les digamos que no, van a ir con papi a armar la bronca- gruñó, y luego suspiró. Volteó a ver al centauro, que la miraba sonriendo desatar su ira - quita esa cara idiota y dime, ¿ya la mandaste llamar?

-Se fue hace un minuto. Lástima que no estuvieras, Holly; te hubiera encantado- Potrillo soltó una risa caballuna- se nota por qué es amiga de la cabo Fronda.

-Y que lo digas…- Holly tomó asiento frente al centauro, frotándose las sienes con los dedos, un gesto que había aprendido del comandante Remo. Seguramente era cosa de esa condenada pseudo-Barbie que semejante solicitud hubiera llegado tan lejos- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué lo pidieron?

-Velo tu misma- le contestó Potrillo, alcanzándole el bote de basura de reciclaje. Holly sacó los botones conmemorativos, las bandas y algunos volantes, unos digitales y otros de papel muy fino. La elfina abrió la boca con estupefacción, sin poder pronunciar palabra durante varios minutos.

-No te creo- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en voz baja

-Pues créelo- afirmó Potrillo, meneando la cabeza- más que presentar motivos de viaje, parecía que querían unirme al club. Sobre todo la que se declara (y muy orgullosa, por cierto) presidenta: tu amiguísima Aurora- la capitana soltó un bufido.

-¿Ya le pasaste la solicitud al comandante?- la sonrisa de Potrillo disminuyó un poco.

-No, ¿estás loca? Le daría un ataque al ver semejante paparruchada- luego el jefe en tecnología bajó un poco la vista y juntó las puntas de sus dedos índices varias veces- así que esperaba que… bueno…

-Que la lleve yo- suspiró Holly, no sabiendo si reprochar al centauro por dejarle la bronca a ella o darle la razón en querer evitar semejante explosión de Remo- Muy bien, pony cobarde. Pero- señaló hacia toda aquella publicidad, tomando apenas un volante de papel para mostrársela al jefe- deshazte de todo eso, por favor, si es que le tienes algún aprecio a mi salud mental.

-Uh… yo que creí que te gustaría traerte una de estas al trabajo todos los días…- alzó una de las bandas, donde se leía el logo del nuevo club; pero cesó la burla al notar la mirada asesina de la capitana.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Holly, Potrillo arrojó todas aquellas cosas para reciclaje. Tanto en volantes como en todo lo demás podía leerse: "_Club de Fans de Artemis Fowl: Sede Refugio"_

-----------------

xD Holas a todos! Bien pues este es mi primer fic de esta saga tan genial creada por Colfer-sensei. ¡Espero les haya gustado:P Aguardo sus comentarios, y ojalá la historia les intrigue lo bastante como para continuarla ¡Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Koñañachiwa, gente! Aquí les dejo el segundo episodio de mi fic. ¡Enjoy!

**Capítulo 2:**

-Pase- gruñó el comandante Julius Remo desde su silla de piel, revisando los papeles y refunfuñando contra todos los casos rematadamente estúpidos que tenía delante. De haber sabido lo que le venía, ese "pase" se le hubiera atorado junto el humo de su puro.

-¿Comandante?- Holly asomó solo la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta- ¿No está muy ocupado?

-Ahora que lo preguntas, sí, estoy hasta el copete de trabajo, Canija. Pero supongo que es algo urgente.

-Er… sí, señor, podemos calificarlo como tal…- la elfina se adelantó unos pasos y se sentó en la silla frente a Remo, preparada para atrincherarse detrás del escritorio- acaba de llegar esta solicitud, y Potrillo y yo pensamos que sería mejor que la viera usted directamente- colocó el micro-floppy frente a su jefe y al lado el cartel. Y tomó una inhalación bien profunda, como preparándose para el cataclismo. Remo introdujo el diminuto dispositivo en una igualmente diminuta rendija de su computadora, que desplegó en todo el esplendor de la pantalla de plasma la solicitud de Aurora Oberón.

Holly no supo que tonalidad adquirió el rostro de Remo primero. No supo si había sido el verde pastoso o el violeta tornasolado: el caso es que al final acabó de color granate.

-¿Pero que…?- ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!?!?!?

-Pues una solicitud, comandante…- Holly calló al ver la mirada furibunda del elfo. Al parecer, había sido una pregunta retórica.

-¡¡¡ESO YA LO SÉ, CANIJA!!! ¿¡¿¡PERO TE IMPORTARÍA EXPLICARME COMO DIABLOS PASÓ?!?! ¿¡¿¡¿Y CÓMO CONSIGUIERON ESA IMAGEN?!?!?- la capitana miró con cierta reticencia el monitor. Ahí estaba una foto de la cara de Artemis completita, con la usual mirada penetrante en sus ojos azules y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Pero no parecía reciente; parecía tomada hacía ya un par de años o un poco más. Entonces Holly cayó en la cuenta.

-Deben de haberla hackeado del informe de la Rebelión Goblin… señor- Remo pareció calmarse apenas un poco, y comenzó a frotarse las sienes con los dedos con tal fuerza que parecía que quería achicarse el cráneo.

-Tienes razón… recuérdame restregarle a Potrillo en las narices que alguien entró al sistema- esta idea pareció satisfacerle, así que recuperó poco a poco el tono no-tan-rojo habitual de su piel. Luego le echó un vistazo al cartel, medio curioso y medio asqueado- Pero esta es más reciente. Mírala.

Muy a su pesar, Holly volvió a ver el anuncio. Esa fotografía debía de ser de ese mismo año, pues aunque el chico era inconfundible, las facciones se habían alargado y lucía mayor. Dejó que su mente procesara un poco la información…

-Mmmmh… esta debe ser de algún registro escolar on-line. Si se fija bien- señaló la ropa de la foto- esto parece un uniforme…- "y muy caro, por cierto", se dijo la elfina, mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo por el saco (de casimir) y la corbata (de seda) impresas en la hoja. El comandante miró los detalles y asintió.

-Bueno… buscar en las redes de los fangosos no es ilegal… pero es que esta solicitud- miró el monitor con resentimiento, como si él tuviera la culpa de la descabellada idea- es totalmente ridícula. No solo porque la Mansión Fowl está marcada como zona de peligro… también…- Remo bajó la voz a un susurro, así que Holly se reclinó sobre la mesa para escucharle bien- no podemos correr el riesgo de que suceda algún percance y… reactiven la memoria de Artemis.

Holly asintió con energía. Luego, algo más tranquila, se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su asiento, suspirando.

-¿Por qué…?- dijo, más para si misma que para Remo- ¿Qué les costaba hacerse fans de Escandorf Hiedra, ese nuevo niño bonito de Golem World? ¿No pueden ir al cine más seguido?- el comandante sonrió. En definitiva, de haber tenido tiempo suficiente para andar de Casanova, estaría convencido de que la capitana Canija era hija suya. Pero en fin, basta de sentimentalismos.

-Sea cual sea el caso, capitana, lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar a toda costa que vayan a Dublín. No quiero tener que imaginarme el lidiar con todo este papeleo y ADEMÁS con Artemis… de nuevo. Tendremos que negociar con ellas.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAATCHÚ!!!!- Artemis estornudó con fuerza, sintiendo que sus oídos zumbaban ligeramente.

-Salud, Artemis- se apresuró a decirle su compañera de al lado, batiendo las pestañas de una manera que haría rabiar a un colibrí. Después de un malhumorado "gracias", el chico regresó a la pantalla de su abrumadoramente lenta computadora de sólo 12 Mbps. Si él fuera supersticioso (cosa que, genética y personalmente hablando, era lo más alejado de la realidad) pensaría que alguien estaba hablando mal de él. Pero no era para tomarse en serio. Sandeces del común de los mortales, se dijo.

-Bueno, eso sí que fue un éxito- celebró Potrillo con un fuerte relincho- esas colegialas son un peligro para las Criaturas, ¿eh?

El comandante Remo le lanzó una mirada totalmente furibunda. Al recibir la contundente negativa de la PES, como era de esperarse, todas las chicas mimadas habían llamado a papi para quejarse (armando un escándalo digno de trolls en primavera). Los "papis" eran al menos 20 de los duendes más importantes de Refugio, entre los que se encontraban tres de los inversionistas de la PES y uno que otro magnate interesado en las patentes de Potrillo. La amenaza fue simple: si el permiso no era otorgado, sencillamente retirarían sus cuantiosos fondos de los Elementos del Subsuelo para construirle lanzaderas privadas a sus pimpollitos.

Remo escupió en la basura el recién triturado puro y comenzó a preparar formatos y permisos como si de trámites para el Apocalipsis se trataran. El centauro tenía en ese momento MUCHO material para burlarse del elfo cruzando por su mente; pero no lo hizo, especialmente porque la mirada de Remo auguraba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, además de un fulminante recorte de salario. Holly, apoyada contra la pared, veía al jefe moverse y sólo suspiraba, pues las náuseas no se le pasaban aún.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de jaleo, Remo se arrojó a su silla, sacó de su cajón un puro nuevo, lo encendió (provocando que un nauseabundo humo verdoso saliera de él) y se dispuso a ordenar las formas.

-Vamos a necesitar a un agente que vaya a acompañarlas- murmuró el comandante por lo bajo. Luego alzó la vista y dijo con toda seriedad:

-Creo que deberías de ir tú, Canija.

----------------

¡Wai! Bueno, algo corto… pero espero les haya gustado ¡Mil, mil gracias a mis amigas **Elena, Sunflower Javi, Gats, Marcia Canija, Maika LunaRota, Akasha Sorvolo Riddle, Hikari Mitsune Kawatari-chan **y **Rochy True **por escribirme sus lindos reviews! Ojalá este chap haya sido de su agrado :P ¡Espero sus comentarios, sil vou ple! Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, pues aunque tres sean multitud… ¡disfruten este chap! Sé que está algo cortito (para variar, ¿no?) pero espero les agrade!!!

**Capítulo 3:**

-¿Yo?- cuestionó Holly, con un escalofrío de miedo en la espina. Miró incrédula a su jefe. De seguro tantos años de fumar esos condenados puros ya le habían afectado las facultades mentales- ¿tengo que ir YO a cuidarlas? ¡Pero comandante! ¡Hace 40 años que pasé mi etapa de niñera!

Potrillo casi se atraganta con una risa reprimida, pero Remo se limitó a mirarla con ojos cansados.

-Date algo de crédito, capitana. Luces como una adolescente treintañera- le dijo medio en burla, medio en serio, por lo cual la elfina no supo si halagarse u ofenderse. Optó por seguir indignada.

-Con todo respeto, señor, ¿Por qué no envía a alguien con más disposición para la misión?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién sugieres?

-Pues Verbil estaría encantado de cuidarlas…

Remo esbozo una media sonrisa, una enorme proeza para él. El centauro ahora sí no pudo contenerse y, entre risas, arguyó:

-Claro, ¡y de paso pídele a Mantillo que vigile el Fondo de Rescate! Chix es un pervertido, Holly, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie…- ella le miró con ojos de pistola. Lo peor era que en el fondo tenía que admitir que tenía razón.

-Pues Mantillo no se ha metido en problemas últimamente…- rezongó Holly de mal humor. La verdad era que desde lo más profundo de su ser hubiera deseado hacer un puchero y decir "¡pero es que NO QUIE-RO!" De no haber sido porque eso concordaba perfectamente con la descripción de "adolescente" que le acababan de dar, quizá hasta lo hubiera hecho. Se hizo una pausa en la que Remo la miró fijamente y Potrillo se desternilló en carcajadas. El comandante alzó una ceja, vio de reojo al jadeante centauro y comentó:

-Sólo falta que propongas al cabo Kelp para la misión, Holly, y creo que matarías a Potrillo.

Muy a su pesar, a la capitana se le estiraron apenas un poquito las comisuras de los labios. Estaba bien que esas chicas fueran un fastidio, pero ni ellas merecían estar aguantando a Grub…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holly tomó su Neutrino y se ajustó el cinturón. Luego suspiró como por centésima vez al recordar lo que le esperaba.

-¿Neutrino?- preguntó Potrillo.

-Listo- dijo ella tanteando a su confiable compañera, que pendía de su cintura.

-¿Revisión de funciones óptimas del casco?

-Listo

-¿Actualización de planos?

-Listo

-¿Permisos y pasaportes?

-Listo- la elfina le mostró la memoria extraíble que traía en su bolsillo y que contenía todo el papeleo reglamentario. Luego le dijo al centauro en tono confidencial- ¿Tienes mi encargo, Potrillo?

-Aquí está- le respondió el aludido, poniéndole sobre la palma de su mano un tubito que contenía tabletas de no despreciable tamaño- ¿Segura que no son muy fuertes para ti, Holly?

-Sabes a donde voy a ir y con QUIÉN voy a ir, ¿no?- arguyó con sequedad mientras ponía el contenedor de Max-Cafi-Aspirinas a buen recaudo en otro bolsillo de su traje- Las sentiré como si fueran dulces.

Potrillo lo dudaba mucho, puesto que una de esas pastillitas era casi suficiente para poner a un duendecillo de tamaño mediano totalmente "Groovy" durante un par de horas; pero no se atrevió a protestar. La capitana se colocó el casco y exhaló el suspiró número 101.

-Bien… Al Juicio, digo… a la lanzadera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ay, mira, parece que va a irse…

-¡Noooo! ¡Y yo que esperaba tomarle una foto en la piscina! ¡Qué tragedia!

-Francamente no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo…- comentó un alto chico pelirrojo a las dos muchachas que miraban por la ventana- Ese tipo es un chulito…

-¡Cállate, hermano!- le espetó una sin dejar de ver hacia abajo junto con su amiga, ambas sin despegar los ojos del objeto de su afecto, que (para variar) las ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Gracias, Mayordomo- susurró Artemis mientras el altísimo sirviente colocaba una pequeña maleta en la cajuela del lujoso Bentley- De verdad que necesito un descanso de este lugar.

Mayordomo no dijo nada sino hasta que estuvieron dentro del coche y los emocionados gritos de "¡Adiós, Artemis!" quedaran ahogados por las paredes. Como sus padres habían decidido hacer un pequeño viaje a Aspen, el joven heredero le había pedido (por no decir "casi suplicado") a su guardaespaldas que fuera a recogerlo para pasar un fin de semana en la Mansión Fowl.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó el euro-asiático con una sonrisa muy ligera, apenas perceptible.

-Es peor- respondió con sequedad el chico, apartándose elegantemente unos mechones color azabache de los ojos azules.- Al menos en casa tendré algo de paz.

Ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba, pero como muy pocas veces en su vida, Artemis Fowl II estaba cometiendo una equivocación. Una señora equivocación.

-------------

Bueno, ¡ojalá les haya gustado! xD Quiero agradecer los reviews de las personitas que se toman la molestia de leer! ¡Muchas gracias **Gilly, Elena (**como ves, Holly te hizo caso, aunque no fuera todo un camión xD), **Marcia Canija, Gats, Rochy True, Akasha Sorvolo Riddle, Herms de Potter **y **Hikari-chan **por leer! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto serán las vacaciones, así que procuraré hacer chapis más largos para redimirme con ustedes xDDD Por cierto, vi que les agradó bastante lo de hacer "rabiar a un colibrí" xD ;D Jajajaja, que buen plan Okas, gente bonita, ¡cuídense mucho! Matta n…! ah, sorry, la amiga Marcia me solicitó que escribiera en castellano xDDD (entonces omitan el "sorry" :S) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, pues! Adiosín! xD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, como gracias a Dios ya llegaron las vacaciones, ¡les dejo este chap! Disculpen por la tardanza, pero si le sumamos a la ingente cantidad de cosas que hacer una falla técnica… u.uU ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! 

**Capítulo 4:**

La elfina se dirigió con una inusitada resolución hacia las puertas de la lanzadera, que era el hangar turístico de primera clase, donde su misión la aguardaba. Antes de empujar las puertas para entrar, pudo sentir claramente como su resolución flaqueaba de manera impresionante. "Muy tarde", se dijo con pesar.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue veinte figuras que voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Una de ellas, que lucía una banda del Club como si de una medalla de valor se tratara, se adelantó. Tenía piel muy pálida y cabello largo de color azul eléctrico, que sacudió con garbo antes de tenderle la mano a Holly y decir con un para nada disimulable dejo de "papa-en-la-boca":

-Usted debe ser la agente que mandaron para escoltarnos, ¿no es así? Yo soy la señorita Aurora Alexandra Selenia Oberón de la Hiedra y Parra. Un placer.

-Capitana Holly Canija, mucho gusto- dijo ella, tratando de recordar de nuevo el trabalenguas que la peliazul tenía por nombre. Se fijó en un botón dorado que pendía de la banda. Se leía "Presidenta".

-Nos da mucho gusto que nos acompañe, capitana. Verá, entre chicas la cosa es más fácil, ¿verdad? Nos entenderemos mejor- Holly solo forzó una sonrisa mientras pensaba todo lo contrario y Aurora la codeaba con complicidad.

-O sea, no acapares a la chica, Auri- exclamó otra duendecilla de piel verde y cabello rosa fosforescente, que de plano no podía omitir el acento fresa- ¡las demás también tenemos muchísimas ganas de conocerla!

Aurora prácticamente arrastró a Holly de la mano con la que se habían saludado hacia el grupito de elfinas, vestidas con ropa deportiva (bastante cara) y que portaban botones y bandas parecidas a las de su presidenta, que las rodearon como si no hubieran visto mejor cosa en su vida. La del cabello rosa chillón se llamaba Afrodita de la Algo y del No-Sé-que-Más (fue casi imposible entenderle porque hablaba como si la corretearan) y la saludó con una fuerza que no se esperaría de alguien tan bajita, sin parar de hablar ni un momento:

-Como le decía Auri, ¡así o más contentas de que esté aquí! Porque, o sea, va a ser escolta de otro nivel, ¿no? ¡Usted no es plebe! Nos pudieron haber mandado a cualquier otro de la proletarizada, pero usted, ¡_hello_!, es casi tan _cool _como si nos hubieran mandado a Lily, ¿no? Y por cierto, capi, ¿por qué no mandaron también a la cabo? O sea, ella es nuestro orgullo, ¿ves? Un icono _fashion _entre todos los ñeros esos de la PES, ¿no? Claro, sin ofender- y sonrió como edecán. Holly añadió a la sonrisa forzada una risita nasal bastante sobreactuada que las otras no parecieron ni notar que era falsa.

-En verdad es un placer- agregó otra, y luego dijo con aire de confidencialidad- sobre todo…. Porque dicen las malas lenguas que usted… ¡ya ha estado en la mansión Fowl!

A Holly casi le da un infarto cuando, después del comentario de la otra niña rica, todas gritaron a un tiempo:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESCÁNDALO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y soltaron risitas tontas de emoción. La capitana miró asustada a su alrededor, como venado lampareado. Al menos, por la cara de los encargados que también se encontraban ahí, el grito no solo la había espantado a ella. Rayos… apenas cinco minutos ahí y ya estaba planeando echar mano de las aspirinas…

-Ya casi es hora de abordar- observó la Presidenta- Y no queremos perder más tiempo, ¿verdad?- todas sus compinches asintieron entre grititos emocionados, comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde una lanzadera (que era bastante más grande de lo normal por todas las pasajeras que llevaría) muy pulida y brillante aguardaba la erupción de lava.

"No puedo creerlo. Los de Reconocimiento tenemos que usar cacharros inservibles y mira lo que nos dan para este ridículo viaje…" pensó Holly bastante molesta. Pero tuvo que disimular, porque enseguida Aurora la tomó por el brazo y la colocó a su lado al principio de la fila, comenzando a platicar con entusiasmo que, lamentablemente, la capitana no podía compartir.

-Se preguntará por qué hemos elegido un destino tan costoso y con tantos… ejem… tan "polémico", ¿no es así, capitana?- Holly no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Después de todo, sí se lo preguntaba- Es que verá, estaba yo pensando en hacer el nuevo club de fans de Escandorf Hiedra, porque su actuación en "Bajo las rocas" fue ¡así o más genial!, ¿o no?- no aguardó ninguna respuesta y prosiguió- Pero cuando me voy a dar cuenta, o sea… ¡ya había como 5 clubes formados! Y no, si algo me ha enseñado mi papi… digo, mi padre, es que los Oberón siempre debemos ser originales e innovar. Y pues me vengo a encontrar a este humanito taaaaan mono, y me decidí; ¡ese era el club que debía formar!- suspiró con éxtasis- ¡Tan controversial y novedoso! Ha causado furor en nuestro círculo…

Mientras Holly escuchaba, se arrepentía de no haber traído también consigo pastillas para las náuseas. ¿Un humano _"taaaan mono_"? ¿¡"Mono", Artemis?! Si el mocoso se las había arreglado para causarle más problemas que una manada de trolls… podían ponerle muchos apelativos al irlandés, pero definitivamente "mono" o cualquiera de sus derivados estaría fuera de la lista. Mientras abordaban la lanzadera, Holly se preguntó si habría cometido algún pecado para merecer algo así… Y eso que las complicaciones no habían mas que empezado…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Artemis tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besar el suelo del jardín al bajarse del Bentley. En lugar de eso, se limitó a exteriorizar un suspiro aliviado que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Mayordomo. Ambos entraron después de las comprobaciones de seguridad que el euroasiático hacia por regla, y enseguida echaron de menos a Juliet, que por lo general corría a recibirlos (siempre y cuando estuviera de buenas, claro).

-Creo que me voy a recostar un rato antes de la cena, Mayordomo- comentó el muchacho mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras con pereza.

-Claro, Artemis- le respondió el otro- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, solo estoy algo… hastiado. No te preocupes- y le sonrió con algo de embarazo. Si por lo general aprovecharía cada instante de la ausencia de sus padres para hacer un par de… "transacciones" no del todo legales, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en dormir y descansar un poco; y claro, siendo tan práctico, pensar en cada minuto perdido lo ponía de un pésimo humor. Pero por supuesto estaba consciente de que necesitaba tener la mente descansada para actuar con la genialidad de siempre, así que siguió su camino escaleras arriba. Se detuvo en el cubo de la escalinata, fijándose en el cuadro que estaba colgado ahí. Había comenzado como una falsificación (aunque impecable, claro está) de un cuadro de Pascal Hervé; pero su madre había entrado de repente al estudio y descubrió la pintura. Artemis había tenido que mentirle y decirle que lo había estado ocultando porque quería obsequiárselo como una sorpresa. Así que había tenido que modificarlo, y lo que estaba destinado a ser el prado donde unos Pegasos tomaban agua, había terminado como un iluminado claro en un bosque con un hada al centro. Aunque a Angeline le había encantado y por eso lo hizo colgar ahí, su hijo se perturbaba cada vez que lo veía. Esa hada le traía una especie de punzada en las sienes, como un recuerdo que luchaba por salir a la superficie de su cerebro pero no podía. La miró una vez más antes de continuar su camino. Era un hada delgada, con piel morena y cabello castaño que parecía mirar hacia un punto distante que el cuadro no abarcaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de todas las comprobaciones de seguridad necesarias y de que las pasajeras se abrocharan todos los cinturones de seguridad, Holly comenzó a activar los controles. La burlona voz de Potrillo le llegó desde los comunicadores de su casco, indicándole cuando debía despegar y, por supuesto, deseándole "suerte".

-No te olvides de comprarme barniz para pezuñas cuando vayan al _mall, _muñeca

-Vete al…

-¿Pasa algo, capitana?

-No, nada…- Holly bajó las últimas palancas con furia y se prometió interiormente broncear el equino trasero de Potrillo con su Neutrino al momento de regresar.

-¡Esto será toda una experiencia! ¡Nunca habíamos estado en un despegue con magma antes!- exclamó una elfina con voz chillona, aplaudiendo como si fuera solo se hubieran trepado a una montaña rusa. Holly sonrió.

-Nunca, ¿eh?

En diez minutos ya llegaban al puerto E1 Tara, con un aterrizaje impecable. Los técnicos recibieron la lanzadera y la aseguraron para que veinte aturdidas duendecillas y una sonriente capitana bajaran de ella.

-Por todos los dioses…- murmuró Afrodita, más verde de lo usual y apoyándose en la pared más cercana que pudo encontrar- Eso fue… fue…- por primera vez en toda su vida se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Cómo puede hacer esto, regularmente, capitana?- preguntó una elfina vestida de púrpura, con la vista ligeramente desviada de la aludida (y es que no sabía a cual de las tres Holly's debía hablarle)

-Tuvieron suerte- se adelantó a contestar uno de los técnicos- La capitana Canija es una de las mejores pilotos de la PES. Vuela tan sutilmente como una pluma.

Holly se abrió la visera y le agradeció al técnico, sonriéndole. El elfo se sonrojó y continuó apuntando en su pantalla electrónica portátil. Ella tuvo que volver a bajar la visera para ocultar su persistente sonrisa, porque estaba más que divertida viendo como sus "protegidas" se habían puesto aún más verdosas al imaginar como sería un vuelo "normal".

Bueno, Holly tenía que admitirlo, se había pasado un poco, porque había decidido que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para practicar maniobras y piruetas nuevas entre el magma y las espirales de hirviente vapor. Se rió ligeramente al pensar que al menos ese viajecito tendría sus compensaciones…

Miró por la pantalla hacia el exterior. Se encontró pensando, no sin cierta nostalgia, en si la Mansión Fowl seguiría igual a como la recordaba.

-----------

Pues espero lo hayan disfrutado, je. Tengo que admitir que ahora si lo hice más largo para compensar mi tardanza… ¿Qué les pareció el largo? ¡Agradezco muchísimo los reviews y la paciencia de **Elena, Herm's Granger Potter, Hikari-chan, Sunflower, Anahia, Dana** y **Rianne**! Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este chap Cuídense, gente bonita!!! Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holas, gente bonita! Bueno, como no hay quinto malo, aquí les dejo el episodio número 5 de mi fic. ¡Ojala les guste!

**Capítulo 5:**

Mayordomo preparaba la cena en la enorme y bien provista cocina de la mansión Fowl. Pensó en hacerle algo ligero a Artemis, así que los platos consistían en langostinos sobre una cama de arroz al vapor y lechuga, tallarines y _créme bruleé _para el postre. Mientras terminaba de flamear el rico postre francés, el euroasiático no podía evitar una mueca muy ligera, que de haber sido él mucho menos profesional hubiera sido una deliberada sonrisa. Y es que le parecía bastante enorgullecedora la manera en que las muchachas de St. Helen… "admiraban" (por no decir "semi-acosaban") a su protegido. Jamás se lo confesaría al chico, claro, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera estar silenciosamente satisfecho.

En medio de esas cavilaciones no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana, y en lo callada que estaba la casa… pero se sacudió aquellos pensamientos con prontitud. "Basta, hombre"-se dijo-"pareces un viejo..." En esas estaba cuando sonó el teléfono. Dejó el soplete a un lado y levantó el auricular.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holly suspiró mientras el sofisticado aparato hacía conexión con la red de los Fangosos. ¿Cómo era posible que siguieran usando semejante antigüedad? Se concentró súbitamente cuando una voz muy grave dijo del otro lado del aparato:

-¿Diga?

-Si, muy buenas tardes- dijo ella con acento muy educado. Antes de continuar, hizo un ademán molesto a las demás elfinas, para que omitieran las risitas tontas. De repente, para su enojo, se sintió como una niña haciendo una ridícula broma telefónica. Aun así, recuperó el aplomo (sin dejar de pensar que con gusto le retorcería el pescuezo a algunas de esas bobas)- Llamo para una encuesta de la Empresa… _"Happy Ending"… _¿me concedería usted medio minuto de su tiempo?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, señorita- respondió Mayordomo de mala gana. A su parecer, cualquier asociación con el aplomo de tener un nombre tan ñoño como "Happy Ending", no merecía ni el más mínimo respeto.

-Es solo una sencilla pregunta, señor- respondió la voz. Aunque quería mantener el tono cordial, algo en sus entrañas le dijo que aquella recepcionista estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas- Me temo que si no la responde, la empresa volverá a molestarlo con una llamada en el futuro.

-Muy bien, entonces- respondió él secamente- ¿cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Permitiría usted que entraran… digamos… 20 seres invisibles a su casa?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Feh, ya sabía que con semejante nombrecito tendría que haberse esperado algo por el estilo.

-Pues la verdad sí. A ver si ellos tienen más tiempo que yo para responder estupideces- le espetó al auricular y, acto seguido, colgó con bastante dureza. "Esta gente- se dijo empuñando el soplete de nuevo- se cree que uno vive en la misma condenada burbuja rosa…" Luego, su cerebro fue explorando nuevas posibilidades. Nunca había escuchado de semejante organización, y él tenía contactos prácticamente por toda Europa. ¿Y si había sido algún plan? Después de todo, la familia Fowl seguía contando con cuantiosos recursos económicos. ¿Y si querían ver si había alguien en la casa, o sencillamente comprobar que el joven heredero tuviera supervisión…? Cualquier posibilidad encajaba. Y por alguna razón, después de rememorar la voz que le había hablado del otro lado de la línea, le llegó un dolor de cabeza idéntico al que Artemis había experimentado poco antes: una punzada en el cráneo, de un recuerdo que desea salir pero no puede. Sin embargo, ni las más negras expectativas de Mayordomo se comparaban con lo que en verdad pasaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡O sea, súper wow, capi!- exclamó Afrodita aplaudiendo y dando saltitos, como si acabara de ver una boutique en oferta- ¡Que dotes histriónicas! ¡O sea, así o más acá!

-Gracias, gracias- respondió la aludida con desgano. No podía evitar pensar que la duendecilla (todas ellas, en realidad) le habían caído mucho mejor estando mareadas.

-Es decir que ya tenemos invitación para entrar a la mansión, ¿no es así, capitana?- preguntó con aire embobado una de cabello negro verdoso.

-Así es- volvió a responder Holly, sin poder evitar pensar "¡Noooo! ¿Tu crees?".

-Muy inteligente maniobra, capitana- alabó Aurora con una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió con mal disimulado fastidio, que sin embargo (para variar) ninguna pareció notar

- Es mejor que se vayan preparando. Va a anochecer pronto- indicó Holly, señalando hacia donde había varios trajes, cascos y alas mecánicas para emprender el viaje. Todas hicieron cara de "fuchi" nomás con posar su vista en el equipo, pero para ser bien sincera, a ella le importó un bledo.

-Potrillo, ¿me copias?

-Te oigo fuerte y claro, cariño. ¡Te felicito!

-¿Por?

-Sobreviviste media hora entera. ¡Vaya! Ahora solo te faltan unas once horas y media más

-No necesito que me eches porras-contestó con sarcasmo- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Algo brumoso alrededor de la zona. Luna creciente, a tres cuartos. Buena iluminación. Además de un poco de frío, condiciones ideales.

-Muy bien, gracias. Me mantendré en contacto.

-Una aspirina a la vez, recuerda.

Después de un gruñido la elfina soltó un indignado "Cambio y fuera", aunque no cortó la comunicación con la velocidad suficiente como para no oír las carcajadas del centauro.

Después observó como las muchachas se ponían los trajes (con una mueca en la cara como si hubieran pisado un gusano apestoso con sus zapatillas nuevas) y los cascos. Eran equipo del más sencillo; de hecho, apenas contaban con un comunicador de tres líneas: una para la base, otra para la capitana y una última para comunicarse entre ellas. Y por supuesto, el silenciador para que solo ellas pudieran escuchar y los Fangosos no advirtieran nada; por eso pesaba al menos la mitad de lo que pesaba el de la capitana. Pero claro, que eso se los dijeran a ellas:

-¡Me voy a ahogar con esto!- se quejaba una

-La ida al salón ayer se va a ir al traste- lloriqueó otra, mirando el fondo del casco como si tuviera un hoyo negro adentro.

Holly suspiró. Podía ser que Artemis les hubiera provocado las broncas del siglo… pero… ya estaba empezando a pensar que ni siquiera él merecía semejante castigo… al menos no del todo.

----------

¡Mil ocho mil gracias a **Elena**, a **Herms Granger Potter, Anahia, Pity Kopito** y **Dana** por sus reviews:D ¡Cuidense y ojalá les haya agradado el chap!


	6. Chapter 6

¡¡¡Hola, hola, hola, gente bonita!!! Si, estarán queriendo matarme a estas alturas de la vida por haber tardado tanto… pero ya sabrán la cantidad ingente de cosas que tuve que hacer, mil proyectos y otros tantos exámenes… por eso antes de entrar a los finales quiero dejarles este capítulín con mucho cariño ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 6:**

-Capitana Canija a base, cambio.

-Claro y fuerte, capitana- respondió el duendecillo del otro lado de la línea, mientras se escuchaban algunos ajustes a la transmisión satelital- ¿Cuál es su posición?

-Estamos bordeando el muelle de Dublín- informó Holly, enviando un escaneo del casco a los ingenieros- todo despejado, todo está… discúlpenme un momento- la elfina bloqueó momentáneamente la comunicación con la base- ¡Oigan!- le espetó al auricular. Luego recordó con quien trataba y suavizó su voz lo más que pudo, aunque más bien le salió como una especie de susurro asesino- Chicas… ¿les molestaría guardar un poco de silencio mientras le informo a la base?

Las risitas tontas se acallaron un poco, cambiando por bufidos de carcajadas contenidas. "Disculpe, capitana" se escuchó la voz de Aurora, a la que Holly casi podía verle la sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Gracias- respondió ella con un suspiro, tronándose los nudillos y luchando de nuevo contra sí misma para no recurrir a las aspirinas. Luego reconectó la transmisión- Disculpen, ya volví.

-¿Algún problema, capitana?

"Si, veinte problemas, en realidad"

-No, para nada, solo había un poco de interferencia- dijo ella secamente- Estaremos en nuestro destino aproximadamente a la media noche.

-Muy bien.

Holly volteó rápidamente hacia la formación de duendecillas que había tras ella. Había tenido que recomponerla al menos cinco veces porque siempre había alguna que exclamara "¡mira que bonita nube!" y se saliera por el único gusto de ir a verla, entre otras distracciones no menos infantiles. Contó con rapidez: si, aun tenía dos decenas de traseros mimados en un triángulo medianamente bien hecho. Ningún problema, al parecer.

-¿Desea confirmar las coordenadas de su destino?

-No… no, conozco bien la ruta- sin poder contenerla, una media sonrisa cruzó por su cara-Cambio y fuera.

La expresión en la cara de Holly continuó hasta que tuvo que espetarle de nuevo al auricular "¡No usen la comunicación si no es vital!"- pues hacía cerca de un minuto y medio que estaba comenzando a enterarse de la vida entera de Flora y un fulano que al parecer era su pretendiente. Ante el abrupto silencio que se hizo, tuvo que agregar de mala gana "Por favor", con la vocecilla más amable que pudo (que no fue mucho, en realidad).

O-o-o-o-oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

El muchacho se pasó una mano por el negro cabello un par de veces y bostezó. No recordaba haber dormido tan profundo desde hacía años. Agradeció, a nadie en particular, que al menos había sido una siesta sin sueños. Lo último que deseaba era una pesadilla con una turba de fans como protagonistas. Su primer impulso fue levantarse en seguida y correr a su computadora a ver que tal iban las acciones de su último pequeño… "negocio", pero no llegó a volverse acción porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Artemis dejó que sonara un par de veces antes de levantar el auricular en su habitación, esperando que Mayordomo contestara. Como el euroasiático no parecía haber escuchado el timbre, el pelinegro, de mala gana, tomó el aparato.

-Diga… yawn…

-Mayordomo, ¿eres tú?

La voz que se escuchó le puso los cabellos de punta y terminó de desperezar al muchacho. En un principio había pensado que quizá sería Juliet, a quien le daría gusto saludar sin duda, pero después distinguió el timbre femenino. Era nada más y nada menos que Angeline Fowl. Artemis titubeó por unos segundos. Jamás podría imitar la voz casi cavernosa de su guardaespaldas, pero sabía que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo si le decía que había ido a la Mansión cuando ellos no estaban. Solo atinó a decir, con bastante autocontrol:

-Lo siento, _madame, _creo que se equivocó de número.

Silencio momentáneo de quien duda.

-OH, disculpe.

-Descuide.

El chico colgó y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte. De seguro su madre iba a volver a hablar, y si no le contestaba Mayordomo ciertamente iba a comenzar a sospechar. Empezó a caminar por el cuarto pensando y luego se asomó por la ventana. Se sorprendió de ver al sirviente en el jardín realizando un cateo.

-¿Pero qué…?

El suave timbrado del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Corriendo como un poseído y arriesgándose a perder todo el estilo, el chico se precipitó a la planta baja, tomó el inalámbrico y lo sacó al jardín para que Mayordomo respondiera. Se lo entregó jadeando como perro en medio del desierto (correr tanto era un récord para él, sin duda).

-Mansión Fowl, diga- contestó el euroasiático mirando con extrañeza a Artemis, que intentaba recuperar el aliento sin perder demasiado la elegancia- ¡Ah, señora Fowl! Si, todo bien, gracias. Si, vi al joven hoy en su escuela. Todo bien, si- la extraña mueca volvió a aparecerse en su rostro.

Mientras Mayordomo continuaba conversando con Angeline, Artemis, un tanto más recuperado, miraba el equipo frente a él. Bastante sofisticado, sin duda. El chico no dijo nada ni cambió su expresión seria hasta que por fin su sirviente cortó la comunicación.

-¿Alguien espía la mansión, Mayordomo?- preguntó con tranquilidad, casi con pereza.

-No estoy seguro- respondió también muy serio el hombre- pero hace rato hubo una llamada de lo más sospechosa… pensé que no estaría de más cerciorarse.

-Ah… mantenme informado, por favor.

-Claro… la cena ya está lista, Artemis.

-Vaya, gracias… -después de estirarse de nuevo, ambos caminaron hacia la mansión. Si el relato tuviera una voz en _off, _de seguro ésta agregaría: "Disfruta de tu comida mientras puedas, chico. Muajajajajajajaja".

O-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo—oo-o

-Perdona mi pereza, Mayordomo, pero creo que ya me voy a ir a dormir. Mañana a primera hora recuperaré todo el tiempo perdido- informó el ojiazul, dando un ligero golpecito al recipiente vacío que minutos antes contenía un exquisito _crème brulé. _

-Claro, Artemis.

-¿Por qué la expresión?

-¿Hum?

-Me pareció que te hacía algo de gracia…- arguyó el chico, haciendo un ligero gesto.

-Para nada- respondió Mayordomo con el mayor dominio de si mismo que fue capaz de juntar. El chico lo escrutó por unos instantes antes de suspirar, hacer una mueca ligera y decir.

-Está bien. Buenas noches.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo lucía tan parecido… habían quedado claros muy pequeños donde aún se estaban tardando en crecer los rododendros debido al lavado azul que realizara la PES hacia ya algunos años. Por lo demás, la imponente estructura pétrea se alzaba altiva entre la bruma, como si compartiera la altanería de sus habitantes. Después de revisar el perímetro, Holly regresó a donde, según ella había dejado a sus "protegidas". Casi le da un ataque cuando por instantes no las vio, pero después notó una especie de muégano informe cerca de una de las ventanas de la planta alta. Se acercó.

-¿Qué están…?

No pudo ni terminar de pensar la frase. Su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta con las mejillas coloradas. El siguiente (después de fracciones de segundo) fue susurrarles casi con espanto:

-¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?!

Las risitas tontas no se hicieron esperar y la capitana pudo percibir el suave clic de una cámara de las más novedosas, con filtro infrarrojo y todo (y claro, sin flash; aquella cosa era una antigualla).

-No se alarme, capi… es para hacerle un poco de publicidad a nuestro súper mega wow club… y un imagen dice más… más… pues dice mucho, ¿no?- le murmuró Afrodita, como conteniéndose para seguir riendo.

Holly miró hacia donde los lentes de las cámaras apuntaban, y volvió a ver. Lo que dentro de pocos días aparecería en varios sitios de la red mágica era el alto y delgado muchacho de piel muy blanca, que en esos momentos doblaba la camisa que recién se había quitado, dejando su torso al descubierto a las miradas que se apiñaban en su ventana (aunque él ni lo sospechaba).

-¡Ya quítense de esa ventana!- ordenó con un susurro algo histérico la elfina, con la desagradable combinación de sensaciones que daban la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y su vesícula biliar trabajando a toda pastilla. En ese momento el chico comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón…

-Ay, capitana, no sea niña…- comentó con todo descaro una de las duendecillas. Craso error.

-¡NO LO DIGO POR ESTAS INMADURECES!- le espetó con tanta fuerza al micrófono que hasta pudo ver como todas brincaban- ¡LO DIGO PORQUE TANTOS ESCUDOS JUNTOS PUEDEN REVENTAR EL CRISTAL!

Fue casi milagroso. Ni una barata en la tienda más fina de Refugio las hubiera movilizado tan rápido. Es más, hasta recompusieron su formación en triángulo rapidito y sin rechistar. Holly se puso al frente con los sentimientos encontrados entre sonreír con satisfacción o bufar con furia, y las condujo al techo, sin poder evitar pensar "¡Depravadas!". En ese momento, Artemis, que continuaba poniéndose su pijama sin sospechar siquiera que una de sus peores pesadillas había estado a punto de encarnarse apenas a unos metros de él. Eso si, volteó ligeramente a la ventana, pues le había parecido que el cristal había vibrado un poco. Como no pasó nada después, pensó encogiéndose de hombros: "De seguro fue el viento…"

-----------

¡Bien! Pues espero les haya agradado, aguardaré con muchas ansias sus reviews:D Espero me perdonen por los tiempos que me tardo en subir el capítulo nuevo, pero les juro que hay veces que no sé si voy o vengo y la verdad está medio cañón para la inspiración… sin embargo procuraré actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible, ¿OK? Quiero agradecer a mis amigas **Elena, Herms Granger Potter, Rianne, Marcia Canija** (ya actualicé Entre el Mar y la Tierra, chica, por cierto xD), **Pity Copito, Mayra, Anahia, La Dama Norris, Gilly, Dana, Cecilia** y **Mel bel Louca** por sus lindos reviews!!!!! Y también dedicarles este humilde chap, jejejeje. ¡Espero estén mucho muy bien! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, hola

¡Hola, hola! Nyaaaa, ¡Gracias, **Elena**, por avisarme que el chap no se veía! N sé que le pasaba a este condenado servidor de la… ajem ¬¬ Fiu, bueno, en fin, Elena-san, mil gracias Ahora sí, ¡no me maten por la tardanza! Que les puedo decir… esta escuela… Pues aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de mi fic Ojala les guste! :D

**Capítulo 7:**

Holly volvió a tomar aire, tratando de que su flujo sanguíneo se calmara un poco. Pero cada vez que veía a las elfinas que tenía delante, le daban ganas de gritarles y sermonearlas con un estilo que de seguro Remo habría aplaudido. Sin embargo, encontró la sorprendente manera de quitarle todas las palabrotas y de resumirlo en un diálogo sencillo. Aunque hay que decir que, debido al tono frío y cortante que usó, las niñas mimadas estaban más asustadas que si estuvieran frente al mismísimo demonio.

-Estos fallos de seguridad no deben repetirse- dijo la capitana secamente, medio flotando, medio marchando sobre las tejas de la Mansión Fowl-. Si alguien llegara a descubrirnos, se armaría un ensayo del fin del mundo. Sobre todo porque esta zona ya está calificada como de peligro máximo- aquí añadió una mirada asesina- Así que limítense a hacer lo que yo diga, ¿está bien? 

Como si fueran una sola, veinte cabezas asintieron, aunque los sensibles micrófonos llevaban a las finas orejas de Holly mini-sollozos fingidos del tipo "te-acusaré-con-papi". Ella se limitó a suspirar con fastidio y a teclear unos cuantos comandos para que el plano de la casa apareciera en todas las pantallas de los cascos. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que más bien iba a necesitar una docena de manzanitas y arrancar unas cuantas ramitas del jardín.

Dicen que la perfección es en realidad la búsqueda de la perfección en sí. Si así era, Mantillo Mandíbulas debería de tener un certificado a lo perfecto colgado en las narices, o al menos eso pensaba él. 

No podía quejarse, pues aunque habían sido unos años bastante lentos, el no tener que pisar la cárcel de Refugio ya era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho, con el plus de que había podido ver a Julius al borde del infarto de pura furia al ver que la sentencia se anulaba. Ah, pocas cosas recordaría el enano con tanta añoranza como la gama de rojos escarlatas (y por momentos, hasta marrones) de la cara de Remo cuando, a cuatro meses de la revisión del caso de Mantillo, tuvieron que dejarlo ir porque las pruebas no lo condenaban, al menos del punto de vista de la ley. Tan afortunados eventos lo habían tenido al margen del crimen durante bastante rato, aunque tuviera que admitir que había veces que sus dedos le quemaban cuando pasaba sin tomar acción por alguna lanzadera descuidada, o cuando la cartera de un cándido duendecillo asomaba invitante de su bolsillo. Pero no, sus instintos no lo dominarían. Era un enano reformado, que se había prometido no meterse en broncas al menos hasta que valiera la pena. Incluso había pagado con gusto la buena tajada de sus ahorros que se había llevado su abogado por tan buen trabajo después de lo del juicio; sabía que pronto lo recuperaría. Porque haberse librado del bote no había sido fortuito; se lo debía a alguien a quien aún recordaba con aprecio. Ahora, a tres años de la última vez que lo había visto, iba a pagar su deuda con él. Cleptómano y todo, Mantillo tenía palabra de honor. 

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Terra-Ways- saludó con una casi tatuada sonrisa la dependienta de la agencia de viajes- ¿En qué puedo servirlo?

-Buenas tardes- respondió el enano con una sonrisa- un boleto a Irlanda. Sólo de ida, gracias. 

-A ver, espéreme un tantito- interrumpió por onceava vez una de las elfinas, alzando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela- ¿Por donde entrábamos Carmina y yo?

-No estabas con Carmina, so tonta, sino con Flora- espetó la del trajecito púrpura- y yo estaba con Carmina, ¿no es verdad, capi?

-¿Huh?- Holly volteó algo sorprendida después de meterse con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz dos tabletas de aspirina a la boca. Tragó con rapidez y, por onceava vez en quince minutos, negó con la cabeza- No, ninguna de las dos estaba con Carmina, sino que Carmina estaba con Flora…- la capitana agarró por un momento sus sienes para implorarle paciencia a los dioses, y después de suspirar con resignación, dijo- Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será que arme los equipos de nuevo. Por favor, pongan atención con quien están, ¿de acuerdo…? Tómense de la manita, si es necesario- dijo sin poder contenerse- Ahora, tú- indicó dirigiéndose a la elfina más bajita- vas a estar con ella. Tú, Afrodita…- paró un momento al notar que las elfinas antes mencionadas corrían a tomarse por las manos. Después de una mirada de incredulidad y un nuevo impulso reprimido de tomar la Neutrino que pendía de su cintura, Holly siguió asignando equipos. Iba a ser una larga, larga noche. 

La capitana había decidido separarlas en mini-escuadrones de dos, para que así pudieran entrar por varios puntos de acceso de la casa y, por si pasaba algún percance, no fuera tan difícil de identificar y corregir antes de que Mayordomo se diera cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Holly sonreía con cierta nostalgia ante el recuerdo del avispado euroasiático y de su hermana menor, que sabía estaba ahora en Estados Unidos. Como se lo había prometido antes de que le borraran la memoria a los fangosos, había estado monitoreando de vez en cuando a la joven Mayordomo, y se alegraba de que hubiera dejado la carrera de la protección personal para dedicarse a algo que le encantaba (por más bizarro que ello fuese). Sacudió los sentimentalismos de su cerebro con un impaciente asentimiento y se dirigió al micrófono de su casco.

-¿Están todas en sus posiciones?

Varios soniditos chillones, mezclas de "¡Si!" "¡OMG, OMG, OMG, ya vamos a entrar" y "¡Wiiii!" llegaron a su lado del transmisor.

-Bien, ¿todas tiene a su compañera?- breves instantes de silencio en los que Holly estaba segura de que aquellas lumbreras estarían comprobando si aún sujetaban la muñeca de su acompañante. Luego asentimientos.- Excelente. Procedamos a entrar.- Volteó a ver a su compañera, que era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del Club. Ésta sacudió lo que el casco dejaba suelto de su cabello azul eléctrico y asintió para indicar que estaba lista. Mientras la Capitana accionaba las alas y se disponía a entrar por una de las ventanas del tercer piso, le pareció oír campanas a lo lejos. Sí, el Juicio Final había comenzado. 

Tara era un destino por demás solicitado por los duendecillos vacacionistas. El lugar más mágico de la tierra, donde aún se podía apreciar (incluso por los Fangosos) el hermoso brillo de las estrellas y sentir el cosquilleo de la magia hasta en las puntas de los cabellos. Cada que podían permitírselo, las Criaturas viajaban allí para recordar mejores tiempos y realizar sus rituales. Por eso, nadie le prestó demasiada atención al enano que, mezclado con la multitud, salía presuroso de la lanzadera y esperaba a que los guardias cerraran por fin la puerta camuflada del hangar. Entonces, en vez de dirigirse al claro donde las fogatas ya comenzaban a encenderse, echó a andar presurosamente hacia la carretera, que quedaba a varios kilómetros de distancia. No se preocupó por ser detectado; tenía suficiente experiencia eludiendo a la PES como para desviarse cada vez que alguno de los sensibles vellos de su barba indicaban el paso de una de las ondas de rastreo satelital de las alarmas. Después de trotar durante una media hora, encontró al fin la larga serpiente de concreto. Solo faltaba esperar a que pasara alguien. Mantillo caminó por la orilla de la carretera, colocándose una chaqueta fangosa que más bien le quedaba como gabardina, y un sombrero; ambos guardados de los buenos tiempos. Por eso, el inocente conductor del trailer que paró ante el pulgar extendido de Mantillo no sospechaba que ese curioso monigote no fuera un humano. 

-¿A dónde te llevo, amigo?- preguntó con un aire entre cordial y divertido, como si esperara que la respuesta fuera "al circo de fenómenos más próximo, por favor"

-Me bajo poco antes de Dublín- respondió el enano también mostrando amabilidad, aunque por dentro quería arrojar un terrón de tierra a la cara de ese sujeto (y no precisamente con la mano). 

Bajó a unos tres kilómetros de la Mansión Fowl, agradeciendo a los dioses el fin de su suplicio. El conductor era un sujeto simpático, pero con muy pocas luces, y se había mostrado más que dispuesto a hacer conversación, sobre todo aludiendo a bromas sobre, ¿a que no adivinan? Sí, acerca de la altura. Durante las dos horas de trayecto Mantillo fue llamado "cariñosamente" cosas como "Buzo de Pecera", "Muestra Gratis", "Inspector de Parquet", "Leñador de Bonsái" y otras estupideces por el estilo. 

-Gracias-gruñó el pequeño ente barbado dando un brinco hasta el suelo, lo cual pareció poner de incluso mejor humor al conductor.

-No hay de qué, no hay de qué. ¡Y no vayas a dejar que te pisen, ¿eh?!

-Sí, si… que original- refunfuñó Mantillo mientras el otro se desternillaba de risa.

-La, la, la, la, la… dubi, du (una muy pobre imitación de tarareo, debo decir xD) - canturreó el hombre, mientras arrancaba y recorría los primeros metros. De repente, sin previo aviso, sintió un impacto tan fuerte por la parte de atrás que impulsó una distancia considerable el trailer a toda velocidad y, para su eterna vergüenza, hizo que se le escapara un grito tan agudo que cualquiera juraría que era de una niña especialmente llorona. Su cabeza rebotó ligeramente contra el claxon cuando el impulso se acabó, y quizá eso tuvo algo que ver con que se quedara como petrificado un buen rato, solo viendo al camino oscuro que se abría delante de él y preguntándose con aturdidos balbuceos mentales que diablos había pasado ahí.

-Je, je- se regodeó el enano, abrochándose los pantalones de nuevo- el que ríe al último, mi amigo… 

-¿Escuchaste algo?- preguntó de improviso la capitana Canija, alzando la cabeza ante un ruido de la calle. Era muy raro, a esas horas el tráfico era prácticamente nulo en la zona cercana a la mansión.

-¿Huh?- respondió bastante distraída Aurora, ocupada como estaba fotografiando el Gran Salón- Ah… no, nada, capitana. ¿Por qué?

-Nada… debió ser mi imaginación- comentó Holly, aunque lo que no se atrevió a exteriorizar era que culpaba más a las pastillas que a su imaginación. Desde que habían comenzado a surtirle efecto, una leve neblina se había apostado en su mirada y, por "una misteriosa razón", las voces que le llegaban por las líneas de comunicación ya sonaban mucho menos chillonas y molestas de lo que le habían parecido antes… Está bien, quizá recurrió a las aspirinas muy pronto… D'Arvit, detestaba cuando Potrillo tenía razón…

-Perfecto-sentenció la elfina que estaba a su lado. A pesar de la visera del casco, Holly casi podía ver la enorme sonrisa que cruzaba la cara de Aurora. Ambas volaron suavemente hacia el pasillo de la primera planta, con la señorita Oberón suspirando con éxtasis. Después del cuarto suspiro encantado, la chica anunció a Holly- Ahora solo nos queda un último lugar… el más interesante- una risita traviesa que no anunciaba nada bueno se le escapó y eso despejó un tanto la neblina en la que estaba sumergida la capitana.

-¿Cómo que el más…?- no pudo ni terminar la oración porque en ese momento un enjambre de niñas mimadas pasó volando junto a ella a toda velocidad. Apenas y supo que la golpeó; de no haber sido por las carcajadas cantarinas que anunciaron su paso (al menos por el intercom de los cascos) Holly hubiera pensado que un mini-tornado había recorrido el pasillo.- ¿Qué ra…?- La elfina fue decodificando las palabras más a fondo. El sitio más interesante de la Mansión… el sitio más… Los ojos color avellana se abrieron con alarma mientras su dueña metía toda la velocidad posible a sus alas Colibrí. 

-¡D'Arvit!- fue todo lo que pudo murmurar mientras se encarreraba tras sus 20 "protegidas" escaleras arriba. 

Todo fue tan rápido y tan confuso que, algunos días después al escribir el informe, Holly tuvo que hacer una seria reflexión para separar aquel pandemonium por escenas. Veamos: primero, entró por la puerta entreabierta de nada más y nada menos que los aposentos de Artemis Fowl II a toda velocidad, para que al enfrenarse la recibieran un montón de casi imperceptibles "clicks!" de las cámaras y varias risitas tontas, acompañadas de varios susurros que, ampliados por el micrófono, eran comentarios del tipo: "Vaya, pero mira que para ser un Fangoso no está nada mal", "Wow… es que, o sea, wow" y "Uy… ¡así si me caso!", todas rodeando la cama donde el inocente mortal dormía sin saber lo que pasaba. Gracias a la incredulidad pasmada de la capitana, ésta se quedó suspendida por instantes con la boca abierta a muy poca distancia de la entrada, lo que le permitió escuchar un crujido ligero, ligerísimo, de la puerta de madera. Después, prácticamente en automático había sacado su Neutrino, y apuntado a la puerta gritando "¿¡quién está ahí?!", cosa que bastó para que los grititos de emoción se convirtieran en alaridos atemorizados. Ajustó rápidamente la visera del casco para mejorar la visión, y pudo distinguir una silueta pequeña y peluda que se sobresaltaba y comenzaba la retirada. Holly salió al pasillo y con el arma ajustada en "tostado suave", disparó un rayo certero a la figura antes de que desapareciera por la escalera. El sonoro "¡AY!" le permitió alcanzar al blanco y derribarlo para identificar a…

-¿¡Mantillo?!

-¿Capitana Canija?

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¡Capitana!- le llegó por el comunicador la voz algo aterrada de una elfina. Por mil diablos, las había olvidado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Holly volvió a introducirse a toda velocidad al cuarto arrastrando a Mantillo del cuello de la gabardina; pero ahí entró en juego otro factor importante. Al volverse con tanta rapidez, el efecto "aspirínico" en la capitana se elevó con nuevos bríos, haciendo que la cabeza le diera un par de vueltas rápidas pero muy contundentes; además, llevar también el peso del enano no era coser y cantar. Todo eso junto provocó un error que quizá suene tonto para algunos pero que fue crucial para la elfina: no midió bien las distancias y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el marco de la puerta al entrar, por lo que a pesar del casco y sin poder evitarlo perdió control de las alas y se desplomó. Pero no cayó en el suelo liso… algo (algo que no era el enano) había amortiguado la caída. Holly sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para aclarar su visión y lo primero que vio a menos de diez centímetros de si fue el cabello negro azabache, la piel pálida y los ojos soñolientos color azul que pertenecían al que había sido su involuntario "colchón".

La elfina sintió una colección enorme de sentimientos agolparse en su estómago, pero ante todas ellas se impuso el pánico, porque veía que el rostro del muchacho se iba llenando poco a poco con desconcierto total. No podía ver a los seres mágicos que había en su cuarto, de seguro pensaría que había sido un sueño sonámbulo… con eso se consolaba Holly hasta que notó hacia donde miraba el shockeado Artemis, y recordó algo que hizo que sintiera las tripas enteras agolpadas en la garganta: Mantillo no llevaba escudo. 

Ahora si, ojalá les haya gustado Agradezco muchísimo los reviews de **Herms Granger Potter, Elena, Channel García, Anahia, Dana,** **Mel Bel Louca, Dacil Dumbledore **y** Ary **¡les dedico con cariño este chap! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y disculpen la tardanza, je :P ¡Nos veremos pronto por este mismo canal! :) Artemis Fowl por siempre, wiii!! (Lo siento, es pegajoso xD)


End file.
